Suspicions
by Axletia Rosonetis
Summary: Sometimes suspicions are made pretty easily, and maybe that's why L should've listened to Near on his suspicions that selling fake Death Notes wouldn't catch Kira. Oneshot.


Suspicions

_This is the fourth Death Note fanfic I've done. I can't say I know a lot about Mello, because the only episode of the anime that I watched with him in it was....when he died. _

_So....I do not own Death Note, (or Near....), but I do own this fanfic. ;D_

_Oh, and btw, a cameo appearance as a hostage. X3 _

_italics = Light's thoughts _

* * *

" All righty, then. I've got the stand up. Now let's watch the customers go by. Maybe we'll catch Kira. "

L gave his crooked smile as he held up a black painted notebook. Near, who was sitting in one of two folding chairs, grimaced. " You expect to catch Kira by selling fake notebooks ?! " the white-haired boy demanded. " How is _selling_ fake notebooks supposed to bring Kira here ?! "

" Hey, _you_ would do anything to get your notebook back if _you_ was Kira ! " L snapped. " Now, just be quiet and watch a professional at work. "

Near scoffed. " I'll try to find one, Ryuzaki. "

" Smart-aleck. "

L plopped his scrawny body into the other folding chair and took out a tacky plaid handbag. He rummaged through a deep pocket of various and random things, which included a frog, a container of markers and crayons, and a remote control to a 1990's television set. Eventually a bullhorn was pulled out, large and fairy new.

"_ DEATH NOOOOOOTE ! "_ the black-haired man shouted in the bullhorn as loudly as his soft voice could let him. _" WHO NEEDS A DEATH NOOOOOTE ?! " _

Like a herd of starving water buffalo, clusters of overexcited people circled the stand with ballpoint pens, long metal chains, and 'Kira' stamped on their foreheads. Near sweatdropped at his older co-worker. " You certainly know how to get a crowd of Kiras rushing through your door, " he said sarcastically. " What's your next step of your _terrific_ plan, auctioning off homemade shimigami plushies ? "

" Wow. I never saw so many dishonest people before...."

_" RYUZAKI ! "_

" What ? I haven't. "

Near shook his head out of disbelief, muttering something under his breath. " -Pid idiot. Don't know why I work with him...."

L glowered at his junior. " I don't know why I work with you, either. I'm supposed to be the _brains_ of the Kira case. "

" Well, you're obviously not the brawns of the_ Kira_ case, that's for sure, Einstein-san. "

" Just go back to your corner and play with your tinker toys while I find the true Kira ! " L said, slightly annoyed. " You're _worthless_ ! "

" Whatever. "

* * *

(Three weeks later....)

" Well, L's dead. "

Near stared at the photograph of an astonished L that was sitting on top of a glass table and slapped a hand to his forehead. " I _tried _to tell him that his little scam wouldn't work, and I_ tried_ to tell him that Yagami-san was a main suspect, but alas, he refused to listen to either thought. And now he's deader than a doorknob. " He flicked a Lego across the table, sending it zooming to the floor. " Which, in fact, a doorknob is never alive in the first place, but always nonliving. We get the metaphor, though. "

The white-haired boy's eyes flickered over to Matsuda, who sweatdropped. " I _guess_ so...."

" Mello ? "

Mello shrugged. " Always have to be the smart-ass, " he mumbled under his breath.

" Well, I'm still a bit furious at our deceased friend for actually taking an innocent person who's obsessed with dueling hostage. "

" What, he's not Kira ? "

Near pinched the end of his nose and sighed. " No, Mello. We've taken several blood tests and DNA samples. He doesn't even know what a Death Note or a shimigami is. "

" Well, whatever. Whatcha think we should do, Mr. N ? "

-.- " Let the hostage go, retard. "

" Hmph. I say we just kill him and let Misa-Misa give him an STD afterward ! "

_" NO ! "_

" Smart-ass. "

Near's hand went back to his forehead as he flicked another Lego and exited the dark room with annoyance. He sauntered through a couple of corridors before entering another dark room. " My apologizies, Mr. Mutou, for holding you captive. I totally believed that you were not Kira when you squealed like a disturbed gerbil that you weren't Kira, but my colleagues wanted to make sure. No hard feelings, though, right ? "

A blonde-haired teenager that was about fifteen or sixteen silently glared at Near with wide brown eyes, holding up his shackled hands. Near merely nodded. " Yes, I know that you're bagged and chained, Yugi, and also with a duct-taped mouth. I'll make sure you're released today...or at least sometime this week...."

_" MMPH !_ **_MMMMPH !_** " the distressed Yugi screamed as Near walked out of the room.

* * *

" Ohayou, Yagami-san. "

Light Yagami blinked at the shrimpy-looking, white-haired boy. _Why was I greeted in such a casual way, and with such a flat tone ? The shimigami must be lurking about again....damn it, Ryuk. _

" O-Ohayou, little boy. "

The white-haired boy seemed to smirk. " Fine day we're having, hmm ? Lots of hail today. "

" Yeah...." _What's with this kid ? Is he bipolar, or just a high school dropout ?_

" I know what you must be thinking of me as a bit...peculiar, but rest assured, I'm sure both of us adore Kira equally. "

Light sweatdropped slightly, then shook his head. " No. I love Kira more. "

" You do ? "

_Curious little shrub. Better keep up this charade for a little longer, then find out his name and let a pack of escaped rabid dogs deal with him._

" Of _course_, " Light replied out loud, attempting a smile. " There is _so_ much injustice in this world. In my opinion, we _need_ a savior to right wrong and bring justice to this desolate planet. I doubt there is anybody - or anything - else to do this without too much alarm. Kira's pretty organized with his justified slaughtering tactics. "

" You sound like you know Kira pretty well, " the boy stated, successfully widening his eyes to show astonishment.

_Damn. Can't let him know._ " Never seen him in my life. "

With a small step forward, the boy examined Light closely and tutted. " I think I know who Kira is, " he said slowly, pulling back a white strand of hair from his face.

_He's bluffing ! He couldn't have figured me out this easily ! I framed about four or five people !_ " Tell me, please. "

" The elusive L, " the boy coolly replied. " Peculiar, mysterious, never showed his face. It makes sense. And, of course, there are rumors spreading around that he's dead. In fact, the media makes it true, creating an obituary with a name and everything. " He leaned closer to Light's face. " But I, I think he faked his own death, telling only his closest followers and moving to a secluded area to continue his justified practices. "

Light's face suddenly turned murderous. " L isn't Kira ! " he snapped. " He was an annoying pissant that taunted Kira until he went too far off the edge ! "

" But how do you know this ? " the boy pressed. " How do you know it wasn't staged by the media ? "

" I....I...." _Shit._

A hand was outstretched and shook Light's own. " Pleasure to meet you, Yagami-san. "

The boy walked off in the opposite direction, leaving a furious yet baffled Light to ponder. " Thank you, Mr. Yagami, " Near chuckled under his breath.

* * *

" Near ? How was it talking to Yagami ? " Mello asked. " Was it as easy as you thought it would be ? "

" Yes. "

" Damn it. "

Near cracked his knuckles. " He makes it crystal clear that he knows that L wasn't Kira, and also that Kira was taunted by L, and that neither he nor Kira ever liked him. "

Mello scratched his head. " So...is he or isn't he Kira ? If you don't know, I could smash a crowbar on his haughty little head. "

" That won't be necessary. I have high suspicions of Mr. Yagami. To further my suspicions, I would like to have a little something dropped off on his doorstep. "

" What ? "

Near grinned wickedly as he held up a black painted notebook. " Can't waste these fake Death Notes, can we ? "

" Wow. Such a smart-ass. "

" I know I am, " Near replied smugly. " Now let's get this shipment into the truck. "

The two partners stood up from their seats and exited the room, bringing their suspicions with them to Light Yagami's house, along with about four dozen fake Death Notes.

End


End file.
